


Pack Mom: Part 6

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Pack Mom [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Happy Derek Hale, Marriage Proposal, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 09:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: The family finally take their trip to San Francisco.





	Pack Mom: Part 6

The door of the car opened. 

They stepped out. 

San Francisco. 

They’d finally arrived. 

Inhaling, y/n could smell the ocean, the breeze cooling her and making her feel at peace.

“Come on, y/n. We need to get our stuff into the house”, Derek said, smiling at her adorable cuteness. 

She pouted, but picked up her bag and dragged it into the house.

The house was stunning. 

It was a Victorian house, painted sky blue on the outside with bits of silver. 

The interior was just as stunning. 

Vintage oak furniture, beautiful brown couches and stunning paintings. 

She’d been here before a few times, but she could never get over the beauty of the house. 

But then again, her house with Derek was stunning. 

Everything she and Derek had picked out together. That was their home. Derek was her home.

She glanced a look at the love of her life. 

He was so amazing. 

She still couldn’t get over the fact he was all hers.

From the corner of his eye, Derek could see her staring. 

He smiled to himself. 

He knew exactly what she was thinking. 

She always stared, her heartbeat would increase, she’d give off the scent of love and adoration.

“Honey, stop looking now. I’m not going anywhere. You can stare all you want when we get back”, he said, not turning to face her. 

She simply walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him from behind, kissing his back. 

“I love you, Derek Hale”, she proclaimed. 

Liam just stood, watching, as he got the last bag from the car, into the house.

“Love you too, y/n y/l/n. Now, where are we going to first?” he asked, turning around in her arms and placing a kiss on her lips.

“Well, I was thinking we’d be able to visit the Golden Gate Bridge, the Golden Gate Park and maybe even Alcatraz. I don’t know. We’ll just go with the flow”, she said, waving her hand in a flowy way. 

Liam chuckled at his mom’s silliness.

“You’re so weird, mom”, he said.

The couple froze at this, while Liam continued laughing for a few seconds, before realizing what he just said. 

He stood, eyes wide with shock, shaking slightly, wondering if he had gone too far. 

Y/n looked between Derek and Liam, before responding.

“I know I am, baby. But you’ll get used to it soon enough. This ones put up with it for years now”, she said, trying to avoid the awkward tension in the room, before making her way up the stairs to put her bag in the bedroom.

Derek stood staring at Liam, the young wolf terrified about what was going to happen. 

The older man strode forward, standing directly in front of Liam, the beta looking up at the alpha. 

Then Derek did something Liam would never expected. 

He hugged the boy.

Liam was frozen in place, not moving at all, not entirely sure what to do. 

After a few seconds, he relaxed in the safe arms of Derek and wrapped his own around his body, hugging back, crying slightly that he had his mom and now he got his dad.

“Stop worrying, Liam. I can smell it on you. I don’t mind if you call her your mom. You can call me dad if you want. You’re our kid now. I promise, I will take care of both of you. You both mean the world to me”.

Y/n sat on the stairs, crying to herself, happy that the two most important guys in her life, loved each other as well. She had her family. She had everything she needed.

“Omg! This is the actual Golden Gate Bridge. Leo fell off that and turned human, you know?” she said. 

Y/n was a Charmed fanatic. 

She always went on about it.

“I know, love. I have watched the show almost 10 times now. It’s also where Leo killed an Elder. It’s where Paige took Henry as well”, Derek replied. 

He loved how excited she would get over the things she loved.

They stayed for a little while before going off to the Golden Gate Park. 

Y/n absolutely loved it. 

The nature. 

The huge park. 

All the things you could do there. 

She went everywhere she could. 

She especially loved the Japanese tea gardens. 

The intricate beauty of them. 

They were unlike any she had seen before. 

It was so stunning.

Liam and Derek were slightly bored, often straying behind y/n, just allowing her to do whatever she wanted, while they spoke to each other.

“So, kid. I know you’ve been having a bit of a hard time controlling your shift. I was thinking, I could help you. You know, train you up so you can fight better. Make sure you don’t lose control anytime. Would you be ok with that?” Derek asked.

“Umm, yea. Thanks. I’d really appreciate that, d-dad”, he said, quieting down towards the end, in case Derek wasn’t completely comfortable with this. 

Derek chuckled and put an arm around Liam’s shoulder as the men kept walking, watching the most important person to them both skip around, marvelling at the beauty in front of her.

After a few hours, they eventually left and made their way back to the house.

The next two weeks were spent relaxing and exploring as much of San Francisco as they could. 

They went to Chinatown, Fisherman’s Wharf and Alcatraz, y/n commenting that Derek should be locked up for being so fine, a completely mortified Liam trying to act as though he didn’t know the weird couple in front of him.

Once the trip was over, they’d packed everything and got into the car, leaving Derek to drive, while y/n spoke about random things, commenting on how amazing the trip was and how they had to go somewhere else next time. 

“Maybe New York. Or, we could even go up to Canada. Vancouver maybe. Oh, but how about Seattle?" 

She had so many suggestions, the boys were sure she’d list all of the world by the time she finished.

After almost 2 hours, y/n had fallen into a deep slumber, while Liam was playing on her phone, his running out of charge almost half an hour ago. 

Derek kept driving, occasionally glancing at the beauty next to him, hoping what he was about to do wasn’t going to be the biggest mistake he ever made.

Once they’d reached Los Angeles, Derek made his way towards a place he knew y/n would freak out over. 

Following the directions, he eventually stopped in front of a beautiful red Victorian house. 

Luckily, Derek had called in advance and got permission from the owners of the house to do this. 

But he was completely nervous. 

His palms were sweaty and he was reeking of anxiety, even the young beta able to smell it.

"Dad, what’s wrong. You smell terrible”, Liam said, wrinkling his nose at the smell.

“Nothing, kid. I just-it’s nothing”, he said.

He turned to y/n and shook her gently awake. 

She opened her eyes, rubbing the sleep out of them before looking around. 

Not recognizing it as their home, she looked to Derek.

“Derek, where in the hell have you ta-oh my god”, she said, spotting the house behind Derek’s head.

“Are you serious right now, Derek? Oh my god. You actually drove to the Halliwell Manor." 

She shrieked as she jumped out of the car and made her way up the stairs.

"Wait, does anyone live here”, she asked in a slightly giddy whisper.

“Yes, so don’t be screaming or anything. I just thought, seeing as were driving by, we might stop here”, he said, a huge grin on his face at the little jumps she was making.

“I love you so much, Derek hale. Why are you so perfect?” she said as she smushed his cheeks together. 

Her adorable sour wolf.

As she just stared at the house from the outside, Derek got down on one knee and brought out a box. 

Opening it, it revealed a stunning diamond ring, silver. 

The diamond was large, but not too large that she’d feel bad for him spending all this money. 

There was a carving on the inside of the ring. 

_‘My saviour’_. 

Liam watched from where he was standing, leaning against the car, understanding why Derek was so nervous now.

“Y/n, I need to ask you something”.

Y/n immediately turned around, only to see Derek with the ring. 

She knew what was gonna happen, tears already blurring her vision.

“Y/n, I love you so much it hurts sometimes. I love the way you laugh. How you get so excited over anything. The way you rush around, trying to make everything perfect. I love your beauty, your grace. You put me back together, after I lost everything. But most of all, I love you. All of you. You are my life. My everything. I’m hoping you’ll be willing to spend the rest of your life with me. I promise, I will make sure you are happy. I’ll give you everything you want. Please, marry me?”

Y/n wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, all the love being poured into it while Liam watched, tears in his eyes, happy that the two people he loved the most would be together forever. 

Derek slipped the ring on her finger, before kissing her a few more times. 

She then turned to Liam, holding out her hand. He made his way towards her before grabbing on. 

She immediately brought him into a hug while Derek did the same thing.

As they drove back to Beacon Hills, y/n didn’t sleep at all. 

Too excited from the nights events, happy she had the rest of her life to spend with the love of her life.


End file.
